Breaking Up Is Hard to Do (in 22 Minutes)
Breaking Up Is Hard to Do (in 22 Minutes) is episode three of season three of Full House. It originally aired on October 6, 1989. Opening Teaser Danny and Michelle are playing basketball with the indoor set. With Danny's help, Michelle slam dunks the winning shot. And in true fashion, it's "In your face!" to each other, but either way, both prove to be good sports. Summary After enduring a rough horseback riding excursion with Becky, a frustrated Jesse refuses to participate in any future visits to the stable. Angry that he isn't willing to take part in more things that she enjoys, Becky breaks even by skipping Jesse's music rehearsal. That leads to a heated argument between Jesse and Becky, and the argument leads to a break-up between the two. Upon hearing the news of their breakup, D.J. – who has formed a strong bond with Becky – teams up with Stephanie to try to get Jesse and Becky back together. Jesse starts dating a woman named Diane, and Jesse constantly talks about Becky on his date with Diane, because he regrets the break-up. Jesse brings Diane home with him, and Diane looks at Becky and says, "If you're not Becky, you're going to hear a lot about her." Touched by that, Becky realizes that she also regrets the break-up, so she and Jesse work things out and decide to stay together, and she even has a talk with D.J. about it before committing. Meanwhile, Stephanie is elated when she finally loses her tooth, and "Tooth Fairy" Danny mistakenly leaves Stephanie a $20 bill under her pillow when, in the darkness of night, he thought he had pulled a $1 bill out of his wallet. In addition, Stephanie is even more elated when she tells D.J. that, with an empty milk glass and an empty plate of cookie crumbs next to her bed, she knew that her sweet tooth would pay off; however, D.J. breaks the bad news to her roommate that it was she who ate the milk and cookies. The reason Stephanie left milk and cookies for the Tooth Fairy was because, unlike Santa Claus (who also eats milk and cookies during his Christmas trip around the world), the Tooth Fairy appears more than once a year. While D.J. is elated about that, she's more elated about jumping her first fence with Rocket; but it eventually leads to a misunderstanding: Stephanie says that Rocket jumped the fence (and not D.J.) while D.J. says that Stephanie's gums lost the tooth that fell out of her mouth (and not Stephanie herself). Also, Danny and the guys try to teach Michelle how to share during play dates with her friends, but that fails. So it is up to the entire family to teach her about sharing when they have pancakes for breakfast. However, instead of taking one pancake and putting it on their plate before passing the stack to the next person, they take just one pancake from the stack – the top one, in fact – and pass the same one around to demonstrate. When it gets right back around to Michelle, she seems to finally get the knack and shares the pancake with Danny, despite the fact that it is now in pieces; so much so, he remarks that he will not even have to chew it. Quotes [While Joey preps the sandbox for Michelle's playgroup outside, inside, Danny preps a plate of celery sticks for the kids. Stephanie comes downstairs with an apple in her mouth. So much so, her the good news she has for them is muffled and the guys can't understand a word she's saying.] Danny: What'd she say? Joey: She said, the muffled words Danny: Honey, take that apple out of your mouth. actually takes it out of her mouth for her. Now, what you did you say? Stephanie: I said, don't pull that apple out of my mouth, my loose tooth is stuck. Danny: Not anymore. It's in this apple. Stephanie: It came out! I was jiggling it around with my tongue for a week. I could bend it all the way back but it kept hanging by this one little, slimy, skinny string of tooth guts. I'm gonna go put this under my pillow right now for the tooth fairy. This thing is money in the bank. runs out of the kitchen with apple in hand (and the tooth still in the apple) and is about to head upstairs when D.J. comes in the front door, with good news of her own. D.J.: Stephanie. Stephanie: D.J. D.J.: Wait till you hear what happened to me. Stephanie: Wait till you hear what happened to me. My tooth came out. D.J.: That's nothing. I jumped my first fence today. Stephanie: Big deal. You didn't jump it, your horse did. D.J.: So? You didn't lose your tooth, your gums did. Stephanie: I'll tell you what happened. D.J.: No, okay. overlapping chatter continues as they head upstairs to their room, but that's nothing compared to what's about to happen next, as Becky comes in. Becky: Come on, partner. Mosey on in here. comes in, and one side of his pants appears to be covered in mud; a sure sign that his horseback riding adventures didn't go so well. Don't be a baby. You know you had fun. Jesse: That horse had it in for me. I tried to be nice to him. I gave him a sugar cube. Becky: Jesse.... Jesse: Okay, so it was Sweet' N Low. The point is I was nice to him and how does he thank me? He throws me in the mud. And then he laughs at me. "Ah, ha ha ha!" his back starts acting up. Oh, ho ho ho! My back. Ah! Get me a seat. gets the blue stool, slides it until it stops under him, and he sits down. Becky: Better? Jesse: Yes. Becky: Good. The next time we go riding, I promise I'm gonna get you a cute little pony. Jesse: I think not. I've had a little chat with my butt. We both decided there'll be no more horseback riding. Finito Mamou Shalom. Becky: Jesse, that's not fair. I always do everything that you wanna do. Jesse: Like what? Becky: Like go hear your band play. Jesse: Yeah, but that's fun. Becky: Well, I happen to think that riding a horse is fun. Jesse: Hold on a second. and the stool slide along the floor, with his back acting up again. You mean to tell me that horse riding is more fun than music? When was the last time you saw Mr. Ed play in front of 50,000 screaming fans? Becky: And did Guns N' Roses ever win the Kentucky Derby? Jesse: All right. If you don't wanna go to the Smash Club tonight, fine. Then just skip it, okay? Good. Becky? Becky: Jesse? Jesse: How about a nice, soothing back rub? Becky: Okay. I could really use one. [She sits down in front of him and grabs his hand, meaning she'll make him do the back rubbing.] ---- the kitchen, D.J. is wiping off the table as Stephanie enters...with a little something on her mind. Stephanie: D.J., I've been thinking. D.J.: Uh-oh. Santa Claus works one night a year and always gets milk and cookies. The tooth fairy works every night and all she gets is a sack full of old teeth. D.J.: If there's a point to this, please get to it. Stephanie: The point is I'm leaving the tooth fairy milk and cookies. Don't try to stop me, I've made up my mind. End of story, case closed, good night, and good luck. goes upstairs with said goodies, as D.J. continues wiping the table, and the only thing she can say about Stephanie is that she is... D.J.: So young and yet so strange. soon as those words leave her mouth, Becky comes in from the back. Becky: Hey, Deej. D.J.: Hi, Becky. Do you think we can go riding next week? Becky: Sure. Deej, you were amazing today. When did you decide to jump that fence? D.J.: Well, when the horse was about halfway over. I figured, "As long as I'm up here, I might as well go for it." ---- D.J. and Stephanie's room, Stephanie's alarm clock goes off near her bed. Next to it are an empty milk glass and an empty plate which appears to have cookie crumbs all over it. She wakes up and hits the snooze button, but of course, D.J.'s too oblivious and groggy to even notice. Stephanie: All right. It's morning. I've been waiting all night for this. D.J.: Stephanie, it's Saturday. Stephanie: It's also "Tooth Fairy Day"! D.J.: Whoop-de-do. sure enough, Stephanie finds money under her pillow; in fact, a picture of Andrew Jackson, as D.J. tosses and turns in her bed. Stephanie: Whoa, baby! D.J.: You're "whoa, baby"-ing about a dollar bill? Stephanie: President Jackson, or rather, the White House, to her sister Does this look like a dollar bill? D.J.: TWENTY DOLLARS?! WHOA, BABY! Stephanie: I knew those milk and cookies would pay off. runs off, when... D.J.: You nerd-bomber. I ate the milk and cookies. Stephanie: in her tracks and gasps... You're in trouble this Christmas. The tooth fairy and Santa Claus are like this... her fingers in a "Good Luck" sign before running downstairs, at which point D.J. hops out of her bed and also runs downstairs ---- Stephanie: downstairs to the kitchen and over to Danny and holds up the $20 bill, as D.J. follows close behind Guess what? The Tooth Fairy left me twenty dollars! Danny: the $20 bill Twenty dollars? Whoa, baby! reaches up and takes the $20 bill back D.J.: This isn’t fair, Dad. How come the Tooth Fairy never left me that kind of cash? Danny: Well, possibly the Tooth Fairy was fumbling around in the dark and accidentally took the wrong bill out of his--or her--wallet. D.J.: Well, I certainly hope the Allowance Fairy makes the same mistake. comes to the table with everyone's breakfast. Jesse: All right, everybody, get your pancakes here. Danny: Pancakes, all right. Michelle: My pancakes. Danny: No, no, Michelle. Honey, those are for everybody. Joey: Why don't we all show Michelle how much fun sharing can be. Jesse: Good idea. Danny: Excellent idea, Joey. Now, Michelle, watch this. takes the top pancake and allows everyone to demonstrate with it. I am gonna share my pancake with Joey. Joey: Thank you, Danny. And I am gonna share my pancake with D.J. D.J.: How thoughtful. And I'm gonna share my pancake with my incredibly fortunate little sister. Stephanie: You're too kind. And I am happy to share with my Uncle Jesse. Jesse: Thank you very much. And I'm gonna share with one of my three favorite nieces, Michelle. There you go. Now, isn't sharing fun, everybody? Everyone: Oh, yeah. Danny: I wish someone would share their pancake with me. Michelle: Here, Daddy. passes that top pancake to him, despite the fact that it's now in pieces. Danny: Thank you, Michelle. I'm so proud of you. And I won't even have to chew it. Trivia *The episode title is taken from the 1962 number-one hit song by Neil Sedaka, " " *The second episode in which Jesse and Rebecca break up (the first is "Luck Be a Lady (Part 1)") *Stephanie says, "Goodnight, and good luck", which was what , famous news reporter, ended all of his radio broadcasts with (beginning during World War II) *Jesse says, "When's the last time you saw play in front of 50,000 screaming fans?", referring to the character in the sitcom of the same name about a talking horse (1961–1966) Gallery 12.jpg|Danny and Michelle play basketball 21.jpg|Stephanie announces she's lost a tooth 3.jpg|Danny cleans the sandbox 41.jpg|Becky hears Jesse talking about her through a baby monitor 51.jpg|Stephanie with her tooth fairy money 61.jpg|Becky and D.J. hug 71.jpg|Jesse and Becky attempting to patch things up 81.jpg|Jesse's date tells Becky that he wouldn't stop talking about her 91.jpg|Jesse and Becky kiss and make up Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Trivia Category:Galleries Category:Episode Gallery